starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Kuat/Leyendas
Kuat era un planeta situado en los Mundos del Núcleo y era uno de los miembros más viejos de la República Galáctica. Era mejor conocido por ser el hogar de Astilleros de Propulsores Kuat. Estos famosos astilleros, usados para construir naves tanto para la República Galáctica como para el Imperio Galáctico, se distribuían a miles de kilómetros a la redonda del planeta. Descripción thumb|left|Kuat se encuentra cerca de Balmorra y Neimoidia. Kuat era el cuarto planeta que orbitaba la estrella Kuat, localizado en el sistema Kuat del sector Kuat en la región de los Mundos del Núcleo de la galaxia. Estaba situado en una hiperruta que lo conectaba con Raxxa y Balmorra y se encontraba a menos de seis parsecs de Neimoidia, era un mundo verde terrestre orbitado por dos lunas llamadas Bador y Ronay. Un día de Kuat tenía 20 horas estándar, y un año duraba 322 días locales. Kuat tenía una gravedad estándar y una atmósfera respirable, y con sus 10.000 kilómetros de diámetro, se le consideraba como un planeta pequeño. La superficie de Kuat tenía tres continentes e islas esparcida, y la mayor parte del terreno del planeta consistía en exuberantes boques, llanuras verdes y jardines cuidadosamente arreglados. El planeta tenía un clima templado con un invierno fresco y húmedo y un verano cálido y seco. La vida animal hostil era inexistente en Kuat, pues los terraformadores habían dejado en el planeta solo a los inofensivos herbívoros tales como el drebin, que proporcionaba abono para los jardines del planeta. Las especies introducidas no invadieron el planeta debido a su corta vida y la presencia de depredadores. thumb|left|La Formación Orbital de los Astilleros de Propulsores Kuat rodeaba Kuat. Un mundo industrial y un centro de fabricación que desempeñó un papel importante en la construcción naval galáctica, Kuat era el hogar de los Astilleros de Propulsores Kuat, cuyos astilleros y las instalaciones de construcción eran la característica más destacada de Kuat, rodeando al planeta en forma de un gran anillo. Kuat era considerado como uno de los astilleros más eficientes de la galaxia, y sus formidables defensas eran proporcionadas por las Fuerzas de Seguridad de Kuat y los diseños utilizados para la autodefensa creados por los Astilleros de Propulsores Kuat. Kuat tenía un gobierno aristocrático y exportaba artículos de lujo, alcohol, arte y comida mientras importaba maquinaria electrónica y materia primas. Historia Historia temprana Los seres humanos coruscanti se establecieron en Kuat en una expedición de naves durmientes en el 27.500 ABY. Una aristocracia fue formada en el mundo cuando las familias ricas establecieron las demandas hereditarias en la creciente industrias de los Astilleros estelares, y por el 26.000 ABY, Kuat ya había construido sus propias naves colonizadoras y había enviado a seres humanos a Axum, Tepasi, y Humbarine. Kuat tuvo poder político por el 25.000 ABY, cuando se convirtió en un miembro fundador de la República Galáctica, y un consorcio de las familias comerciantes más ricas, conocido como Las Diez, finalmente llego a gobernar Kuat. República Galáctica thumb|left|250px|Mesetas Kuati durante la era de la Antigua República. Las Diez se aliaron para crear el negocio de construcción de naves más importante de la Galaxia y contrataron a terraformadores, ecologistas y criadores de animales para transforma Kuat, entonces un mundo estéril y deshabitado, en un paraíso. Durante un período de 20 años, el proyecto transformó Kuat en un exuberante planeta con un ecosistema artificial. Al mismo tiempo, los ingenieros y el personal de construcción comenzaron a construir los primeros seis astilleros de lo que se convertiría en los Astilleros de Propulsores Kuat. Kuat se localizaba en una hiperruta controlada por la República durante los Conflictos Alsakanos que ocurrieron desde aproximadamente el 17.000 ABY hasta el 12.000 ABY y estaba dentro del espacio controlado por la República Galáctica durante los últimos años de las Nuevas Guerras Sith. Para los últimos años de la República Galáctica, los delegados de Kuat en el Senado Galáctico eran seleccionados por la familia Kuat, quienes se aseguraban que sus representantes siempre beneficiaran a los Astilleros de Propulsores Kuat y, por ende, eran de la familia Kuat. Por el 22 ABY, Risi Lenoan era la Senadora de Kuat. Lenoan fue removida más tarde, y Onara Kuat, el principal miembro de la familia Kuat y la directora principal de los Astilleros de Propulsores Kuat, designo a Giddean Danu como su reemplazo. Durante las Antiguas Guerras Sith y las Nuevas Guerras Sith, las instalaciones de producción de naves de Kuat produjeron flotas de naves de guerra para la República. En los siglos anteriores a las Guerras Clon, también construyeron grandes naves para la protección de su sector y colaboraron con la Tecno Unión, de la cual su compañía de producción naval fue miembro, en la creación de diseños aún más grandes. En el 23 ABY, los rebeldes locales se opusieron a los aliados Separatistas del Conde Dooku, pero fueron aniquilados por Jango Fett. Guerras Clon Defendido por tres Acorazados Estelares para la época de la Guerras Clon, Kuat permaneció leal a la República Galáctica durante el conflicto, produciendo naves de tropas y otro material de guerra para el ejército clon de la República, y se encontró dentro del territorio defendido por el Cuarto Ejército del Borde Exterior durante las primeras etapas de la guerra en el 22 ABY. Kuat disfrutaba de los beneficios económicos y políticos de las Guerras Clon, y muchos miembros de los altos niveles administrativos de Kuat, habiendo ganado el favor del Canciller Supremo Palpatine, persiguieron las agendas que alentaron el conflicto. El Senador Giddean Danu aparentemente estaba solo en la oposición a la guerra, haciendo que el electorado Kuati intentara retirarlo de su puesto dos veces. Un intento de Onara Kuat de quitar al Senado Danu de su cargo fracasó debido a la creencia de otros miembros de la familia Kuat de que Danu era un defensor efectivo de la independencia de Kuat. Cuando Balmorra se separó de la República, Kuat abandonó sus activos en el mundo fabrica, que consistían principalmente en caminantes terrestres y vehículos pesados. Para el 21 ABY, se habían erigido pantallas orbitales alrededor de los astilleros más pesadamente custodiados de Kuat en un esfuerzo por disminuir la recolección de información de largo alcance, y Kuat había intentado infiltrare en Neimoidia con droides obreros modificados equipados con dispositivos de espionaje ocultos. En el 21 ABY, con el anterior ataque de la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes a Duro, se creía que las fuerzas de la Confederación se estaban posicionando para cortar los posibles refuerzos que la República enviara a Kuat. Periodo Imperial Cuando se formó el Imperio Galáctico, Kuat fue uno de los primeros mundos que se aseguraron bajo el control Imperial, haciendo una transición suave para gobernar bajo el nuevo gobierno. El Moff Thichis Kuras, nativo Kuati y miembro de la nobleza del mundo, gobernó todo el Sistema Kuat, y el Senador Giddean Danu sirvió como delegado de Kuat en el Senado Imperial. El Capitán Anto Kale sirvió como comandante de las fuerzas Imperiales en Kuat, habiendo cabildeado para ser asignado al mundo debido a su pasión por la ingeniería y el diseño de naves. Bajo el régimen Imperial, el Buró de Naves y Servicios restringió el acceso a Kuat y a sus astilleros orbitales. La mayoría de los astilleros Kuati cayeron bajo jurisdicción militar y operaron con diversos grades de supervisión y regulación, pero todavía se consideraban operados civiles en el 4 DBY, poco antes de la Batalla de Endor. La acumulación militar que se produjo bajo el reinado del Emperador Palpatine hizo a las casas mercantes de Kuat asombrosamente ricas y notoriamente insulares. Un duplicado del Super Destructor Estelar Ejecutor fue construido en Kuat hasta que fue rebautizara como el Lusankya y se trasladó a Coruscant, los muelles estelares de Kuat eran los principales constructores de Destructores Estelares para el Imperial, y Kuat fue el sitio donde se producían los AT-AT. Durante el control Imperial, solo se podía acceder a Kuat por tres puertos de la Zona de Tráfico de Kuat, en la Vía Hydiana: un puerto para pasajeros, otro para mercancías y un puerto de transbordo Imperial. Para llegar al puerto de pasajeros se tenía que acceder desde los sistemas Redrish, Drurish, Ulion y Kidir. Y para el puerto de mercancías, desde los sistemas Monadin, Renegg, Venir y Horthay. La información para la entrada al puerto Imperial era clasificada. En el 2 ABY, una flota Rebelde liderada por el Corazón Hendido atacó los astilleros. Esto condujo a que el Destructor Estelar Tiranía, situado en Fresia, se desplazara inmediatamente a Kuat, dejando Fresia vulnerable a un asalto Rebelde, que resultó en la adquisición de los primeros Ala-X. En el 3 DBY, los Rebeldes, habiendo perdido recientemente mucho equipo en colisiones contra asteroides (probablemente durante la evacuación de Hoth), en un atraco osado con ayuda interna, robaron un [[Generador de energía 23669 clase Colonia|generador de energía 23669 clase Colonia]] del Puerto de Carga de Kuat. En el 4 DBY, concurrentemente a la Batalla de Endor, la Alianza ocupó los astilleros. Al querer evitar que los astilleros cayeran en manos de la Alianza o del Imperio, Kuat de Kuat intentó destruir los astilleros, aunque solo tuvo un éxito parcial, ya que la explosión fue detenida por Boba Fett. El Imperio pronto tuvo control de los astilleros y del planeta, y Bevel Lemelisk vino para unirse al equipo de diseño que trabajo en el Eclipse. Pronto, una gran flota Imperial fue estacionada en el planeta. Después de la Batalla de Endor, el Imperio aumentó drásticamente la seguridad en los astilleros de Kuat mientras aflojaba su control sobre el planeta mismo. Los operadores Rebeldes estaban activos en Kuat alrededor de esta para esta fecha y se enteraron de que cada muelle estelar y nave en construcción habían sido manipuladas para explotar en preparación para un posible desplome de los astilleros. thumb|left|220px|Kuat bajo ataque durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica Poco después, Tyber Zann atacó los astilleros para robar el inacabado Eclipse y obtener la información de las bóvedas Imperiales de sus computadoras. Durante este tiempo, una fuerza de ataque Rebelde liderada por el General Han Solo invadió el sector persiguiendo las flotas que se retiraban de Endor. Zann consiguió hacerse con el Eclipse, sacando a la fuerza a los Rebeldes y diezmando la flota Imperial que estaba estacionada en los Astilleros de Propulsores Kuat, pero pensó que el Eclipse sería demasiado grande, convirtiéndolo en un objetivo fácil, y lo dejó. En el 7 DBY, fue el lugar de la Batalla de Kuat entre el Señor de la guerra Zsinj, los leales Imperiales y la Nueva República. En ese momento, las fuerzas de defensa planetaria de Kuat eran consideradas del mismo nivel que las de Coruscant. Kuat se encontraba en ese momento bajo el control Imperial; las fuerzas de Zsinj robaron el Beso Cortante de los astilleros con la ayuda de un Imperial que prefirió que estuviera en sus manos que en las de la Nueva República, pero la flota del General Solo impidió que Zsinj se largara del sistema. Nueva República y más allá En el 8 DBY, Kuat era uno de un puñado de mundos fortalezas restantes que aún poseía el Imperio Galáctico. Para entonces, la mayoría de las naves de guerra Imperiales que custodiaban Kuat habían partido hacia los Nuevos Territorios, dejando al planeta a manos de su propia fuerza de defensa; para este momento, éstas fuerzas incluían al Acorazado Estelar Aurora, los Cruceros de batalla Horizonte de Eventos, Halo Estelar y Luminoso y a más de una docena de Destructores Estelares. La Nueva República capturó Kuat en el 8 DBY en un esquema concebido por Wedge Antilles, Airen Cracken, y Ral'Rai Muvunc, con Muvunc y otros tres miembros de la junta directiva de los Astilleros de Propulsores Kuat, que tenían la mayoría de las acciones de los APK, votando a favor de la rendición de Kuat a manos de la Nueva República. Mientras que Kuat se unió a la Nueva República, los ingenieros de diseño de los Astilleros de Propulsores Kuat huyeron del planeta hacía el Núcleo Profundo. Con la adquisición de Kuat y sus sistemas subsidiarios, la Nueva República controló las tres cuartas partes de la galaxia y obtuvo acceso a los muelles de construcción de naves del sistema Kuat. La Nueva República mantuvo una pequeña embajada en Ciudad Kuat y una sub embajada más pequeña en la matriz orbital. Kuat fue un bastión de la Nueva República durante la Campaña de Thrawn en el 9 DBY y fue más tarde uno de los centros de fabricación dirigidos por el Ejecutor Imperial Sedriss QL durante la Operación Mano Sombría. Las poderosas capacidades de construcción naval de Kuat sirvieron al nuevo gobierno galáctico. Muchas de las primeras unidades diseñadas bajo el Programa de Modernización de la Nueva Clase fueron construidas en Kuat. thumb|160px|[[Viqi Shesh, una aristócrata Kuati que colaboró con los yuuzhan vong.]] En el 21 DBY, Viqi Shesh fue elegida Senadora de Kuat. Fue promovida al Consejo Asesor de la Nueva República en el 25 DBY, pero finalmente traicionó a la Nueva República aliándose con los yuuzhan vong. Durante la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong, Kuat organizó sesiones informativas mantenidas por los comandantes de la Fuerza de Defensa de la Nueva República, y continúo suministrando naves de guerra a la Armada de la Nueva República. Después de la pérdida de Fondor, se enviaron naves de guerra adicionales al planeta para salvaguardarlo a él y a sus valiosos astilleros. Después de la Batalla de Coruscant, el Senador Pwoe, quien se autoproclamó Jefe de Estado con la muerte de Borsk Fey'lya, empezó a mover la estructura de mando de las Fuerzas de Defensa de la Nueva República a Kuat, pero fue expulsado del planeta cuando el Senado mandó que Pwoe se retiraba. El mismo Kuat seria finalmente conquistado por los yuuzhan vong, pero los Kuati volvieron al planeta después de la Batalla de Yuuzhan'tar. Durante las primera etapas de la Segunda Guerra Civil Galáctica, una estación espacial que orbitaba la luna de Kuat Ronay, la Estación Toryaz, sirvió como lugar de negociación entre Primer Ministro Aidel Saxan de Corellia y el Comandante Supremo Gilad Pellaeon. Más tarde en la guerra, una batalla espacial a gran escala tuvo lugar sobre el planeta. Con la esperanza de atrapar a la Alianza con la guardia baja, la Confederación lanzó un ataque contra Kuat para conseguir un punto de apoyo para el asalto a Coruscant. Nek Bwua’tu preparó una trampa para la Confederación con la Primera Flota, la Cuarta Flota, la Séptima Flota, la Quinta Flota, y la Flota Hogar Hapana, que resultó exitosa hasta que los Jedi (traicionando a Jacen Solo por lo que había llegado a ser) se fueron a Kashyyyk. La batalla duró más de una semana con los bandos sufriendo grandes bajas cada día. Cuando los Bothanos se enteraron del ataque a Kashyyyk por parte de Caedus, dejaron la batalla para ir en su defensa. La batalla fue esencialmente un empate. Más de 100 años después de la Batalla de Endor, Kuat produjo nuevas naves de guerra para el Imperio Fel y más tarde para el Imperio Galáctico de Darth Krayt. En el 137 DBBY, Kuat estaba dentro de la Zona de Seguridad de los Mundos del Núcleo, una región del espacio controlada por el Imperio de Krayt. Lugares thumb|left|La superfície de Kuat. Las ciudades de Kuat, que albergaban muchas tienda, hoteles, restaurantes y lugares de negocios mercantiles, carecían de un espaciopuerto en tierra y eran accesibles mediante lanzaderas. Los Jardines de Tralala estaba situados en Kuat. Habitantes Los Kuati eran una gente orgullosa, consciente de la clase, que consideraba la habilidad de rastrear la ascendencia de uno hasta Las Diez un rasgo digno de orgullo. Los seres humanos comprendían el 80% de la población de Kuat de 3.6 millones de seres inteligentes. Cientos de millones de trabajadores vivían en los muelles estelares de los Astilleros de Propulsores Kuat, y mientras la mayoría de los habitantes Kuati vivían en complejos de apartamentos construidos en la matriz, los Kuati de clase alta residían en vastas fincas del planeta. Los Kuati que no vivían en la superficie de su mundo sólo podían acceder al campo a través de la Ciudad Kuat, mientras que los no Kuati tenían que obtener numerosos permios costosos para visitar la superficie. Además, la policía Kuati se reservaba el derecho de negar la entrada a cualquier persona, incluso a aquellos que podían pagar los honorarios apropiados. Muchos extranjeros permanecían en la matriz orbital durante su viaje al planeta. El Básico Galáctico Estándar y el Kuat eran las lenguas habladas en el planeta. La Jedi Bultar Swan era una nativa de Kuat. Detrás de escena Kuat tiene relativamente pocas apariciones reales en las obras de Star Wars; sin embargo, debido a todos los vehículos construidos allí, se ha mencionado numerosas veces. Apariciones * * * * * *''Darth Plagueis'' *''Darth Maul: Saboteur'' *''Cloak of Deception'' * *''Star Wars Adventures 5: The Shape-Shifter Strikes'' *''Star Wars Adventures 6: The Warlords of Balmorra'' * *''Boba Fett: Maze of Deception'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 14:7:01 Edition'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 15:2:29 Edition'' * * *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Imperial Commando: 501st'' * * *''Death Star'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Star Wars 13: Five Days of Sith, Part One'' * *''Rebel Force: Renegade'' * * * *''The Mandalorian Armor'' *''Slave Ship'' *''Hard Merchandise'' *''A Credit for Your Thoughts'' * *''X-wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-wing: Iron Fist'' *''Hutt and Seek'' *''Los Hijos de los Jedi'' *''Espectro del pasado'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Marea Oscura I: Ofensiva'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Agentes del Caos I: La Prueba del Héroe'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Agentes del Caos II: Eclipse Jedi'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Punto de Equilibrio'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Recovery'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Al Filo de la Victoria I: Conquista'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Al Filo de la Victoria II: Renacimiento'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Estrella a Estrella'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Viaje a la Oscuridad'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Tras las Líneas Enemigas I: Sueño Rebelde'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Los Caminos del Destino'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Ylesia'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: La Fuerza Unificadora'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Betrayal'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Bloodlines'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Exile'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Sacrifice'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Inferno'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Fury'' *''Halcón Milenario'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Backlash'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Backlash'' *''X-wing: Mercy Kill'' *''Legacy 49: Extremes, Part 2'' }} Fuentes *''Platt's Starport Guide'' * *''The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' * *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' * * * * *''Star Wars: The Official Figurine Collection 53'' *''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Coruscant and the Core Worlds'' * *''Ultimate Adversaries'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' * *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Legacy Era Campaign Guide'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 35'' * * *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' *''Suns of Fortune'' * * * *''Star Wars: Imperial Handbook: A Commander's Guide'' *''Fly Casual'' *''Strongholds of Resistance'' }} Categoría:Planetas del Núcleo Categoría:Mundos fortaleza Categoría:Planetas aliados con la Alianza Galáctica Categoría:Planetas del Imperio Galáctico Categoría:Lugares de Kuat Categoría:Planetas de la República Galáctica Categoría:Planetas aliados con la Nueva República Categoría:Planetas aliados con el Imperio de Krayt Categoría:Planetas aliados con el Imperio Fel Categoría:Planetas terrestres